Walk
by Infernal Dolphins
Summary: Sometimes the smallest decisions can effect two peoples entire lives. Kyd Wykkyd and Raven. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at Jump City. But the HIVE 5 was arguably busy making life miserable and stealing, so when the Teen Titans got home, everyone was exhausted. Especially Raven, who couldn't find any peace and quiet in the Titan's Tower, and decided on one thing: she needed a break from everything for at least fifteen minutes.

Raven flew silently over Jump and finally found what she was looking for: the park in the middle of the city that was one of the only places that everyone could relax. Landing on the pathway, she calmly walked on, letting her senses wander. There was a great horned owl in a branch to the left who was hooting nonchalantly. The wind picked up and flew through the trees, picking up dead leaves and creating a rustling sound. But there was one thing that didn't harmonize with anything else. Glancing sideways, Raven saw a patch of black and purple fabric, connected to a pale face with red eyes and framed by a mask.

Kyd Wykkyd. But what would one of the HIVE 5 want with her at this time? The two teams rarely encountered each other unless to fight.

"What do you want?" asked Raven impatiently. If the rest of the HIVE 5 were here, she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Kyd Wykkyd just continued staring at her as still as a statue.

Eventually realizing that he didn't have much reason to harm her, Raven walked on, well aware of the fact that he was following her. He had no reason to, so why was he stalking her? He had no right. But if he wasn't going to do anything, she may as well ignore him and continue on her walk.

Suddenly there was a whirl of purple and black as Kyd Wykkyd appeared in front of Raven and carefully connected his lips with hers. Then he quietly wrapped his arms around her and hoped that she wouldn't try to kill him.

"What the hell?" asked a bewildered Raven, who wasn't expecting anything to happen in the presence of the villain.

Kyd Wykkyd walked towards the nearest tree and tapped a series of small noises. Raven quickly racked her memory to remember Morse code and was both shocked and touched by Kyd Wykkyd's message: _I love you._ But heroes and villains aren't supposed to get along, let alone become romantic couples. What could she do?

Raven did what any single female would do under the circumstances: hug Kyd Wykkyd. To be entirely honest, she actually liked being close to him, and could probably manage being emotionally close to him.

Suddenly a terrifying thought struck Raven. "What if our teams find out?" she asked. Kyd Wykkyd just hook his head and held her close to himself.

Raven went home both full of bliss and of doubt about the relationship.

A/N It might not look like much, but I will make sure the next chapters have enough fluff to suffocate an elephant!


	2. Pancakes

A/N I honestly have no idea how to write romance, but I'll give it my best, and I'll appreciate some comments with suggestions. And I'll only say this once: I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own any music, Animes, or books mentioned.

Raven silently walked through Jump City with a simple dark brown canvas satchel hanging at her waist and the earphones tucked into her head alive with Rock. Instead of her usual leotard and cloak, she preferred jeans, a tee shirt, and an indigo jacket for being in public after visiting her favorite bookstore.

After seeing Kyd Wykkyd at the park and the events that had occurred, she had been consumed in confusion and guilt. Confusion for what she could do, and guilt for only recently developing feelings for the silent assailant.

And the same thought came back to her: what would happen if the HIVE 5 and her teammates found out that they were in a relationship. Brushing aside the emotions that would cause something nearby to explode if left alone, Raven slipped a hand into her satchel, looking for her copy of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_, instead to come out empty.

Pausing and backing up to the wall of the nearest building, Raven looked inside her bag for the book. There were her newer books from the bookstore, her wallet, her T-communicator, a smaller package containing a half-eaten sandwich and a nearly empty thermos of tea from lunch, and a small wooden carving of a bird she had made out of sheer boredom. No, her favorite book wasn't anywhere. She could have lost it at a number of places: the park, the bookstore, Titans' Tower. . .

Raven was interrupted from her thoughts by a small tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with a teenager that had mid-neck length, pitch-black hair tied back in a short ponytail, a Linkin Park tee shirt, dark jeans, pale skin, vivid red eyes, and in one hand was her book. Tilting his head curiously, he used a finger to tap a series of noises on the wall in Morse Code. _Is this yours? _

"Yes," Raven replied solemnly, reaching for the book. Instead he wrapped an arm around her and buried his face in her violet hair.

"Kyd Wykkyd?" asked Raven. When he pulled back, Kyd Wykkyd gave a happy nod and tapped on the wall again. _Elliot Knight to most people when I'm out of costume. Probably best to call me that in public._

"Really, what are we going to do if our teams find out?" she asked. Kyd Wykkyd merely shook his head and resumed tapping. _We'll worry about it when we have to deal with it. But we're really mellow about most things, and they probably won't recognize you if I only bring you around every now and then and only speak of you a few times. So. . .I'll take you to the base if you promise not to tell anyone where it is. _Raven nodded and Kyd Wykkyd wrapped his arms around him and the next thing they knew, they were in a relatively dark room.

_Home, sweet home. You wanna make a pillow fort? _Raven nodded and walked out of what was evidently his bedroom and went to the living room, where a very large pillow fort was already half built. Stacking a pillow on another, Raven realized that she was behaving surprisingly unlike herself. Under normal circumstances, she would be fighting him at the bank, or the mall, or really anywhere. Pushing aside her thoughts, Raven and Kyd Wykkyd continued creating a pillow fort. After some time, Kyd leaped into the fort from the entrance, which also served as the roof, and motioned for Raven to follow. She obliged and he shut the fort with an over sized pillow.

_So, you wanna play charades? _

"It's a bit dark in here to do anything, and how are you tapping Morse Code in a pillow fort?" replied Raven.

_I keep a bit of wood in my pocket. _

"Great. So now that we're in a pillow fort, what do we do?"

_Get rid of the top of the fort and watch Soul Eater?_

"Which episode?"

_Episode 25, because we get to see Marie kill a toilet._

And so for the next hour or so, they watched a few episodes of Soul Eater. At some point, Raven realized how close they were and how ridiculous it was that she ranked pillow forts somewhere between rainbows and hair ribbons in usefulness, yet she helped to make one. But at the same time, there was very little time to behave childish in her actual childhood. After the ending theme song, Kyd Wykkyd turned off the television and resumed his Morse Code conversation.

_I'm tired._

"Your point?" Raven asked.

_Sleep with me?_

Raven was pondering whether or not she should kick him and teleport to Titans' Tower, where her friends probably wouldn't be worrying about her due to her explaining that she wanted a day off to try and relax. While she was glaring at him, Kyd Wykkyd took a different approach.

_I know that sounded sick and wrong, but I just meant for comfort! I kept teddy bears for the same reason before Seemore and Billy destroyed all of them in pillow fights!_

"Fine. But try anything and-"

_OK!_

Raven settled down next to the lying down villain and stared at the pillow blocking any light that would allow her to see her surroundings. Suddenly two arms found their way around her, eventually caging her. Kyd Wykkyd had fallen asleep and had unconsciously embraced Raven. Call it "sleep-hugging", if you will.

Raven knew she could have beaten the living crap out of him, but instead she remembered that Kyd Wykkyd was asleep and he had no idea what he was doing. And she fell asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by. . .

Pancakes. Raven detested making pancakes, seeing as they always came off the cast-iron skillet inedible, but she honestly liked eating normal pancakes. Looking upwards, she saw Kyd Wykkyd with a plate that had pancakes being drowned in maple syrup.

_You want pancakes? t_apped Kyd Wykkyd.

"Sure," replied Raven. While she was eating, Kyd Wykkyd resumed the Morse Code.

_Shouldn't you be going home soon? Your team's probably worrying._

"As long as I return by nine, everyone's happy and they won't start a search party."

_It's seven o'clock._

"I slept all that time?" asked Raven.

_Yep._

"Do you want some pancakes? I can't eat all of this."

_Pancake!_

Kyd Wykkyd leaped onto the pillow fort, totally destroying it, and kissed Raven, effectively stealing the pancake she was about to eat.

"You're very lucky that you're not Beast Boy, or all hell would break loose."

_I know!_

"I should go now," said Raven. Even though she spoke in a monotonous voice, there was a semi-clear thread of unwillingness.

_I'll meet up with you tomorrow at the park._

"Fine." Before Raven teleported to the roof of Titans' Tower, she pressed her lips to Kyd Wykkyd's.

Half a minute after she disappeared, Billy Numerous came out of his room and asked, "What you staring into space for?"

Raven appeared on the roof of her home and sighed. Sooner or later she and Kyd Wykkyd would be caught, and then what could she do? Focusing on ignoring her worries, she went inside.


	3. Pillow Fights and Pokes

Kyd Wykkyd sat quietly inside his pillow fort, using a flashlight to see the Manga resting against his knees. Usually he did this every afternoon when the rest of the HIVE 5 were playing video games, reading, or annoying each other to kill the time. But to be honest, he needed to talk- or rather, have a Morse Code conversation with someone. Which is why he pulled a very surprised Seemore into his pillow fort.

Kyd Wykkyd found a piece of wood inside the fort and began tapping. _Seemore, I need to talk to you._

"Aw, man," replied Seemore. "Is this because you found out that I ate your stash of chocolate?"

_WHAT?_

"Nothing."

_Seemore, you need to promise never to tell anyone about this, especially Jinx._

"OK, what is it?"

_I'm dating a Teen Titan._

"WHAT?" Seemore yelled.

_Shut the hell up! _

"Which one are you dating? Argent? BumbleBee? Pantha?"

_Raven._

"Holy crap."

_I know. I have a date with her tonight at the park, and I have no idea what to do._

"I don't know, take a walk with her, go to a restaurant, why are you asking me for dating advice?"

_You're the only one who'll take me seriously!_

"Fair point. Is she dressing formally?

_I think so._

"Then you can borrow my suit."

_Why do you have a suit?_

"Don't ask.

_I owe you. I'll see you tonight and tell you whether or not all hell broke loose during our date._

* * *

Raven stood quietly at the park. It took her very little time to choose a dress for the occasion, seeing as she only owned two, neither of which she had worn before. Having chosen one that mimicked her normal attire, she had gone to the park in wait of Kyd Wykkyd. Suddenly she felt hands covering her eyes.

_Guess who?_

"Get off, Kyd," she replied nonchalantly.

The hands were removed, and Kyd Wykkyd appeared in front of Raven in a simple black suit with a lavender colored rose in one hand and a block of wood for Morse Code in the other.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

_I don't know. Are you hungry?_

"No."

_That rules out a restaurant. Do you want to walk around the park?_

"Sure."

And they walked silently through the park beside each other for some time.

"Raven?"

Raven turned around, surprised that Kyd Wykkyd could speak.

"Yeah, I can talk. I just prefer not to; only you and Seemore listen, anyways. And I know this might be the wrong time to bring this up, but neither of us have any idea what to do if the HIVE 5 or the other Titans find out, do we?" Kyd Wykkyd asked.

"Nothing comes to mind, but we'll probably come up with a plan if it happens," Raven replied.

After a few more minutes, Kyd Wykkyd began chuckling quietly.

"What is it?" asked Raven, half curious and half impatient.

"I know this is going to sound perverted," he began, "but since you got to see my bedroom, don't I get to see yours?"

"Fair enough," said Raven.

Kyd Wykkyd gave a short laugh, grabbed Raven's hand, and they were suddenly directly outside Raven's bedroom.

"Ladies first," he whispered, as there where probably Titans in the next room over. "And I need your permission to enter."

Raven opened the door and invited Kyd Wykkyd inside, upon which he leaped silently over the threshold.

Kyd Wykkyd surveyed the room. It was slightly lighter than his own, since the light bulb in his had long since broke and he had issues with the windows. He walked in silence to the bookshelf and found a few volumes of _Black Butler. _

He picked them up. "Can I read these?" Raven nodded and Kyd Wykkyd sat on her bed and opened to page 12 of Volume 5. Raven sat beside him and resumed reading _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kyd Wykkyd had grabbed Raven by the waist and tackled her to the mattress, where he nuzzled into her shoulder as a very immature, very spontaneous thought struck him.

"Pillow!" Kyd Wykkyd exclaimed as he poked Raven in her stomach. "Pillow, pillow, pillow!"

Raven, surprisingly, laughed. "That tickles!"

"Poke, poke, poke! Pillow, pillow, pillow!"

"Pillow!" said Raven as she grabbed said object and hit Kyd Wykkyd with it. Within five seconds an all-out pillow and poking fight had erupted, and Raven's once-clean room was covered with feathers.

At some point, Kyd Wykkyd yawned. "I'm tired."

"Your point?"

Kyd Wykkyd tugged Raven back to the bed, lied down next to her, and eventually fell asleep. After a few moments, Raven spoke one more word before drifting off.

"Poke."

They woke up in unison to the Titan's Tower alarm. Realizing what it meant, Kyd Wykkyd teleported to the HIVE 5 base, and Raven changed into her leotard, boots, and cloak and ran to the living room, desperately hoping that it was Dr. Light or that Starfire had accidentally triggered the smoke alarm by burning mustard with one of the few surviving frying pans or skillets.

Five minutes later, in front of a jewelry store, it was all too obvious that the HIVE 5 were going to have a fight with the Teen Titans. And it was really clear that neither Raven nor Kyd Wykkyd wanted to fight each other. And they came to the same conclusion at the same time: pretend to fight, but don't actually harm each other.

So when Robin shouted "Titans, GO!", they teleported, threw items with telekinesis, and punched. But they dodged all of the blows. And everyone went home safely. And everything was quiet until. . .

Raven was in her room and Kyd Wykkyd was sitting on the windowsill and tapping on the glass. She turned.

_Can I come in? _He tapped.

"Sure."

Kyd Wykkyd climbed in and poked Raven in the shoulder. "Hi, birdie."

"Since when have I been birdie?"

"Two minutes."

"Thank you, batty."

"Why am I batty?'

"Because you look like batman."

"Wha- I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Raven taunted.

"What makes you say that?" countered Kyd Wykkyd, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"You have the cape. And the mask. And the costume."

Kyd Wykkyd was currently staring at the ground, hugging himself, and looking really uncomfortable.

Raven tried to hold in a rare laugh. "I'm sorry for comparing you to Batman, OK?"

He smiled and poked Raven. "Poke."

Raven raised an eyebrow, a smile trying to creep onto her face. "Again?"

"Again."

A/N Writer's Block. . .it does things to FanFictions. . . I'd appreciate comments with ideas for the story, but. . .

I'm not changing the rating, including lemon scenes, changing the pairing, etc.

And if you don't agree to that, I respect you and everything, but it's my story, dammit.

But seriously, I need help with this. I'm running out of ideas.


	4. Differences and Similarities

Kyd Wykkyd and Raven. Two people on two different sides. Both of them both the same and different in various ways.

Kyd Wykkyd liked _Soul Eater_, _Naruto_, _Hetalia_, and _Baka and Test_. Raven preferred _Black Butler_ and _Hellsing_.

Kyd Wykkyd drank hot cocoa. Raven favored her tea.

Kyd Wykkyd liked being near people. Raven refused to take part in social events.

Kyd Wykkyd had a stash of chocolate in his room to hide from his teammates. Raven kept a collection of rare teas in a bookshelf.

Kyd Wykkyd had a habit of pacing around his room. Raven would meditate.

Kyd Wykkyd has never met Batman and denies that he looks like the hero. Raven says otherwise.

Kyd Wykkyd hid underneath a blanket during _The Woman in Black. _Raven watches it whenever possible.

But. . .

Both of them like _Bleach_.

Both of them like waffles and pancakes.

Both of them prefer shades of purple and dark blue to other colors.

Neither of them can tolerate Beast Boy when they're in a bad mood.

Both of them keep massive amounts of books and go to libraries and bookstores whenever possible.

Neither of them can go a day without reading or listening to music.

Neither of them say anything when Cyborg or Billy Numerous offers them their cooking.

They have their similarities and differences, but will they, along with their teammates, effect their relationship?


	5. THE END

By this time, the HIVE 5 and Teen Titans were a bit suspicious about where Kyd Wykkyd and Raven disappeared to every so often. And one day, while Kyd Wykkyd was on video chat with Raven, Billy Numerous accidentally walked into the teleporter's bedroom.

"HA!" yelled Billy. "Knew it!"

Kyd Wykkyd grabbed a backpack and jammed some clothes, books and his chocolate stash into it. Without a second thought, he teleported into Raven's bedroom to find an exasperated half-demon.

"Everyone found out," said Raven, who was barely controlling her emotions from destroying the room.

"The same," replied Kyd Wykkyd.

"Now what do we do?"

Kyd Wykkyd got an idea. "Kid Flash started dating Jinx, didn't they?"

"Yes. But that won't work as well as with our situation."

"We can still run away."

"We might not have another choice," Raven agreed.

Some few minutes later, they were walking along an empty street in Jump City when their teeams surrounded them.

"You crudsniffer, Kyd!" shouted Gizmo.

"We don't need to fight!" yelled Starfire.

"I'm sorry, Kyd! I tried to keep it a secret!" said Seemore.

"Titans, GO!"

"HIVE 5, eat 'em alive!"

Raven formed a dark barrier between the two teams, and Kyd Wykkyd began speaking.

"Will you guys just stop fighting for five minutes? We don't belong to YOU-" he pointed towards the HIVE 5-"and we don't belong to YOU!" he turned towards the Titans. "We're in love with each other, and we reserve a right to stay and have a life with each other! And if all of you can't respect that, you're about to lose team members!"

"Ya'll sorta right," said Billy.

"By the power vested in me by this tofu, any hero, villain, and so on should have a right to date whoever they like without having to worry about their teammates!" yelled Beast Boy.

And everyone agreed.

After the Brotherhood of Evil were defeated, the HIVE 5 were unfrozen as a part of the deal they made with Kyd Wykkyd and Raven.

The two got married on Midsummer day and planned on staying together for the rest of their lives.

They are currently the proud parents of two healthy children.


	6. The Wedding

Raven stood in front of the rosewood door and stared. Inside were her friends, former-enemies, and her fiancée. And she couldn't back out now.

"Friend Raven, are you ready?" asked Starfire, amazing in her sunset orange dress. Raven gave a nod and the door was pushed open.

All was silent in the church as the half-demoness walked past, blinking at the floor. She wore a long-sleeved white gown and a long veil that partially obscured her indigo eyes and covered her waist-length hair. Roses of all colors were gathered in her hands and covered the amethyst ring on her second finger of the left hand.. Raven approached the alter and looked up.

Robin, and Seemore stood at one side in black dress suits. Jinx and Argent stood at the other in scarlet and lavender dresses. And in the center was Cyborg, to his left side Kyd Wykkyd.

Kyd Wykkyd wore a suit almost identical to his best men, a crossbreed of a black rose and a purple rose in his buttonhole. His nearly shoulder length black hair was tied back to prevent it from falling into his red eyes, and a smile lit his face when he saw Raven. When she stepped onto the alter, he gave a reassuring smile and glanced at Cyborg.

"We are gathered here today to rejoice the joining of these two persons. . ."

Raven closed her eyes and thought of all of the times she and Kyd Wykkyd had together. It was nearly five years after they began dating, on midsummer day. She opened her eyes to find the wedding vows nearly finished, shocked at how quickly the time passed.

"Do you, Elliot Tryst Knight, take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Kyd Wykkyd.

"Do you, Rachel Raven Roth, take this man as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Raven.

Cyborg looked at the gathered friends and family and enemies. "If there is anyone who holds reason that these persons should not be married, speak now or hold your peace forever."

There was total silence.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And they did, in a joining that released every emotion and set off the applause and shouts of villains and heroes alike.

Raven and Kyd Wykkyd finally broke apart and Raven threw the bouquet.

It was the end of two separate live and the beginning the two combined.


End file.
